


银土·缘

by GTKTSR



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Top Gintoki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTKTSR/pseuds/GTKTSR
Summary: 做梦梦到的设定，将（相当厉害的）鬼王设定改成了九尾狐了捉妖师（驱魔师）哥哥为五郎、小说家方方、九尾狐坂田银时





	银土·缘

冲田随口一说的话居然应验了。  
土方现在被一只九尾狐妖揽在腰间，在树木之间穿梭着，要不是一只只乌鸦朝着自己命门冲过来土方还觉得自己在做梦。  
“银时！保护好我的弟弟！要是他有什么三长两短这个月没有草莓大福了！”  
“是是是，烦死了臭大叔！”狐妖瞥了土方一眼，速度丝毫没有慢下来“啊你好啊为五郎的宝贝弟弟。啧为什么连你的发型也是清爽的直发上天真是不公平！”  
狐妖的嘴像是连珠炮似的，噼里啪啦地就说了一长串话，土方看着那翕动的嘴，除了觉得这狐妖一边跑一边说这么多话居然不会喘气之外什么都反应不过来。  
“十四没事吧？”  
为五郎在地上一边追着猪妖一边问。  
“啊、没、”  
话音未落，又有几只乌鸦直朝着土方的脖子俯冲下来，土方下意识地闭上眼睛用手去挡，但是想象中的疼痛并没有袭来，反而听到重物坠地的声音。土方睁开眼睛便看到狐妖冷静地舔着手上的血，一副早已习以为常的样子。  
“银时！”  
“是！”  
叫做银时的狐妖突然加速窜到猪妖前面，发狂的猪妖冲向银时和土方，但是还没碰到他们便发出一声惨叫，往地下的陷阱摔了下去。为五郎马上赶到陷阱面前开始念起咒来，随即，在陷阱里的猪妖的挣扎变得弱了起来，最后变成了为五郎手里的一只小猪公仔。  
土方呆呆地看着这一切，他小时候真的以为自己家是开玩具店的，但是家里从没有卖出一只公仔，眼前所发生的事情解开了土方多年的疑惑。  
“回去吧。十四，回去之后再跟你解释。”  
解决了妖怪的为五郎的心情似乎并没有变好，脸色反而更加凝重了。于此相反的是，银时笑吟吟地看着土方的后颈，心情看起来好极了。而土方不知道接下来的谈话将会给自己的生活带来巨变。


End file.
